codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos at Kadic: English Subtitles
This is the English version of the subtitles for episode 107: Chaos at Kadic, the twelfth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the 107th episode of Code Lyoko. Subtitles 0:00:52 *Mrs. Hertz: Della Robbia... Uh! Top of the class?! *Odd: Huh?! Are you sure? *Mrs. Hertz: And Nicholas... Excellent results, too! *Aelita: I can't believe it! There has to be a mistake, right? *Jeremie: You have a sharp tongue! They worked hard, that's all! *Mrs. Hertz: Laura, this was very, very bad! And the same goes for you, Jeremy! Catastrophic results, I don't understand, you are now at the bottom of the class! *Aelita: Now do you think that something might be wrong?! *Jeremy: Yeah, maybe! *Laura: This doesn't make sense! There must be a mistake! *Ulrich: And you don't find this strange?! *Odd: Come on, these results are perfect! 0:01:35 *Mr. Delmas: Uhh... Your attention, please! We've been having some serious computer issues this morning! It seems a number of these errors effected your grades on your reports! *Odd: Oh no... *Mrs. Hertz: Please stay calm! *Mr. Delmas: So, please give them back to me and we'll work to fix this situation as soon as possible! *Mrs. Hertz: Okay, give me your reports! *Odd: No way... this is too depressing! *Mr. Delmas: Suzanne, I don't know what's going on here today, because nothing is working properly. For example, six tons of hay have just been delivered to the cafeteria! *Mrs. Hertz: What?! *Mr. Delmas: Yes I know, it's incomprehensible! It's insanity... 0:02:15 *Jeremy: What is happening today is quite strange, isn't it? *Aelita: Do you really think... *Laura: X.A.N.A. is attacking?! *Jeremy: Who else do you think could attack the network like that?! *Ulrich: For you, X.A.N.A. is behind everything. Couldn't it be a mere bug, for once?! *Odd: Yeah, and X.A.N.A. attacking just to give me some good grades, I don't think X.A.N.A. would do that... *Jeremy: Like I said! Let's go to the lab! *Odd: For once X.A.N.A. was nice to me...! 0:02:47 *Ulrich: Why can't we see an activated tower on Lyoko?! *Jeremy: Don't know... The holoscan doesn't detect anything! *Aelita: So, then why did your app send you an alert?! *Jeremy: I really don't know. *Odd: That's easy: either your app is bugged up or the holoscan is malfunctioning. *Laura: Or there maybe no attack at all... *Aelita: We do not know for sure, so we should check it out, right?! *Jeremy: Aelita is right. I'd like to check it out too! You'll go to Lyoko and scan every sector. Laura and I will check the system. Okay? *Odd: But how are we supposed to scan the sectors without the holoscan? *Jeremy: Don't worry. You'll find out! *Odd: "You'll find out"? I don't like when he says that! *Jeremy: Okay, I'll call the others. We may need some reinforcements! Yumi? Is William with you? *Aelita: I'm ready to be transferred, Jeremy! *Jeremy: Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Odd. Transfer: Ulrich. Okay, now listen to me. I'll send you some mini-scanners. Their range is not very long, but if you move through the sectors, we should find out soon! *Odd: That's really some mini-stuff indeed. There's nothing here... *Jeremy: I told you, Odd! They are short range! You need to move around a bit! *Odd: On foot? You've never been here for sure! I only have two mini-legs! *Jeremy: Alright, Odd. You win *Odd: Ah! So much better! Your plan had better work, Jeremy! *Jeremy: It's the only one I have, so far! Aelita, is everything okay? *Aelita: Yes Jeremie, I've got it. But there is nothing here! *Jeremy: Go and inspect the labyrinth. If there's an activated tower, it will be there! But... Be careful, Aelita! I don't like it when you're alone! *Aelita: I know. Don't worry. *Ulrich: Hey, I'm alone too. Aren't you worried about me? *Jeremy: Umm... well... Yes. Anything new? *Ulrich: No. Nothing. It's really quiet here also. Did you find anything? *Jeremy: No, not yet. Keep looking. *Yumi: So, what this attack about? Where does it come from? *Jeremy: Well, we don't really know. The bug at the school may have nothing to do with X.A.N.A.! 0:05:47 *Odd: Jeremy, something at last! There's something... *Jeremy: What is it, Odd? What did you see? *Odd: Well, nothing... Actually I can't see a thing! Ahhh! *Jeremy: Odd! Are you okay?! *Aelita: Odd?! *Ulrich: Odd! Are you here?! *Jeremy: Odd, are you okay?! *Odd: Well, yes, I'm alright. It was just... a rock. *Ulrich: Ha ha! Your friend X.A.N.A. is playing with your nerves, right? *Jeremy: Let's carry on! We still have work to do! *Laura: Wait, Jeremy, I may have something! Of course! The holoscan was not malfunctioning! It was just not looking in the right direction! *Jeremy: What? It can't be...! The attack isn't coming from Lyoko, but from the Cortex instead! *Aelita: From the Cortex? But that's impossible! *Laura: On the contrary. X.A.N.A. has gained power, so it's normal. It was obvious. Jeremy should have thought about it sooner! *Aelita: Hey, take it easy! It's not Jeremy's fault! Until now, X.A.N.A. never could have attacked from there! *Jeremy: That is not entirely true, Aelita! The first attack did come from the Cortex! But it was so weak, I didn't think that it would happen again! And now that X.A.N.A. has regained some power... *Ulrich: Stop, Jeremy! Relax! You were right about the attack, weren't you?! *Jeremy: Yes, you're right! Well, I'll take you all to Sector 5. Then you'll go to the Skid! Yumi, William, go down to the scanners and join them. I'll prepare for the transfers! *Aelita: Okay, no time to lose, let's go! *Laura: Anyway, if I wasn't here, you would still be looking! *Odd: Isn't she exaggerating a bit?! *Aelita: Laura, that's enough with your spirit of competition! What do you think?! That X.A.N.A. is just some sort of computer riddle to solve in your room after school?! It's a real danger, you know! So you'd better calm down! Because, in case you didn't notice, we have some serious work to do right now! *Laura: Do you think that... *Jeremy: We have a tower to deactivate on the Cortex! That's our priority! *Laura: Hello? Dad? Er, yes. Alright! I'm coming! That was my father. He's at the school with Delmas! *Jeremy: Your father?! *Laura: I've got to go! *Jeremy: Laura just left! Her father is with Delmas! *Ulrich: And what does he want? *Jeremy: No idea. But that seemed to put pressure on her! *Aelita: Then, let's hope that it will calm her a bit! 0:09:13 *Mr. Delmas: Come in! Please sit down, Laura! *Mr. Gauthier: My dear Laura, I am here because I received your wonderful report card! *Laura: I know dad... *Mr. Gauthier: Let me finish, please! Mr. Delmas told me about these "computer issues." Obviously this school doesn't meet my expectations! *Mr. Delmas: I can assure you, Mr. Gauthier, that this situation is only temporary! *Mr. Gauthier: But you do admit that you are unable to figure out the cause of this disaster! So you will understand if I believe that this school is not the right place for my daughter! *Mr. Delmas: But your daughter is very successful here. She's pretty well integrated! She seems quite happy here. *Mr. Gauthier: I'm happy for her. However, she's not here to have fun, gut to learn! And to become extremely efficient! *Mr. Delmas: I agree, but as I said, we are in the process of fixing the problem right now! Yes, come in. *Jim: Mr. Delmas? *Mr. Delmas: Yes. *Jim: We just received 1000 pairs of pink flip-flops! What should we do with them? *Mr. Gauthier: Mr. Delmas, I shall now leave! Laura, I'll give you 5 minutes, to go to your room and pack. Goodbye, Mr. Delmas. 0:11:15 *Aelita: Jeremy, do you think you'll be able to locate the tower? *Odd: And do you think you'll be able to do it alone? *Ulrich: That was a low blow, Odd! Not cool! *Jeremy: Very funny. I will be able to locate the tower once you're in the MegaPod! *Aelita: Okay, very well. We'll tell you when we arrive. 0:11:37 *Mr. Gauthier: Laura, will you hurry up, please... It's incredible how long it takes you to pack! You look like your mother! *Laura: Dad, I know you believe that this school is a disaster. But that's completely untrue, I swear! On the contrary, I can do many more things than you think! Here, I really can become the best. I've got to stay! *Mr. Gauthier: Alright! *Laura: You don't believe me, do you? *Mr. Gauthier: No. *Laura: Then follow me! *Mr. Gauthier: Laura? Laura! *Laura: Come on, follow me! *Mr. Gauthier: Laura! You're definitely like your mother! 0:12:35 *Jeremy: Transfer! *Odd: Hey Jeremy, please send us the Mega-thing on wheels. *Jeremy: Just a second! I have detected some hostile activity around you... I am sending it right now! *Ulrich: It's changing! *Odd: Well, that's a good start! *Jeremy: Are you okay? Is the Megapod still there? *Odd: It's going to fall into the Digital Sea! Jeremie, quick, transfer me into it! *Jeremy: Just a second! Transfer! *Odd: Phew, that was a close call! *Jeremy: Odd, two Megatanks are approaching you! *Odd: Got it! Transfer the other and we'll take care of them! *Laura: Do you see this? It's a quantum supercomputer! No more, no less! *Jeremy: What are you doing, Laura?!!! Are you crazy?!!! *Aelita: What's going on?! *Jeremy: Laura just brought her father here!!! *Aelita: What?!!! *Aelita: Code RED, Yumi! There's no time to lose, shoot me! I've got to go back to the lab! *Yumi: Huh?! Shoot you?! No way! *Aelita: Didn't you hear me?! Shoot me! *Mr. Gauthier: What exactly is the purpose of this... interface? How long has it been here for? *Jeremy: Well... Er... It's complicated! *Mr. Gauthier: Complicated? My dear Laura, I guess you didn't mention the fact that I was top of my class at Polytechnique school, and that I had spent 3 years at MIT! *Yumi: Jeremy, transfer us, quick! The Megatanks are getting closer! *William: Jeremy, hurry up! It's getting pretty bad! *Odd: Jeremy, transfer them! *Aelita: Transfer! Take care of the others and I'll handle the father! *Mr. Gauthier: What are you doing here, exactly? *Aelita: I was just about to tell you all, Mr. Gauthier! We are working on a temporary school project using this interface using, which is connected to the quantum supercomputer we call "the supercomputer". I can even show it to you, if you wish! *Mr. Gauthier: Sure, I'd be glad, I'm interested! *Aelita: I guess you'd love to see it too? *Jeremy: Odd, can you hear me? *Odd: At last! Look, the Megatanks are chasing us, and we still don't know where the tower is! Quick! *Jeremy: The location should show up on your radar... now! *Aelita: You see, Mr. Gauthier, this supercomputer is powered by a nuclear battery, which has an excellent lifespan! And you wanted to hide this from your dad...! *Mr. Gauthier: It would have been a pity! I find it all fascinating! I'm amazed...! And Laura can use all this technology whenever she wants?! *Aelita: Exactly ! But I wonder if it was such a good idea after all! *Laura: Why did she say that?! All this is pretty interesting! *Odd: Will you leave us alone? *Yumi: William, try shooting at them! *William: I can't do it, they're too close! *Ulrich: Jeremy, find something! *Jeremy: Give me a minute! I'm calculating the next seismic wave! You might be able to take advantage of it! So, where are they? *Aelita: Don't worry, case closed! Just focus on the others! *Odd: Jeremy...! *Jeremy: Got it! Next tremor in two minutes! *Ulrich: We don't have time! We won't be able to hold them off til then! *Aelita: Okay, forget it! Odd, at the next block, turn left! *Odd: Uhh... Are you sure? *Aelita: Just do it. Now! *Odd: One down! Well done, Aelita! *William: An what about the second one? *Odd: Yes! *Jeremy: Odd... Still there? *Odd: Yeah, we're fine Jeremy! But it was a close call! *Jeremy: Hurry Up and deactivate the tower before the next tremor! 0:18:43 *Jeremy: Transfer! *Mr. Delmas: This is a miracle! Jim, a miracle! *Yumi: I can't believe it! *Odd: Why did he come here? *Ulrich: We should ask Laura! *Aelita: She probably just wanted to show off, that's all! As simple as that! *Ulrich: Aelita may be right, but we still have a problem with her father! *Jeremy: We have no choice I guess! *Yumi: A return to the past? *Jeremy: Yep. But not for Laura, of course! *Odd: It drives me crazy that the return to the past has no effect on her! *Aelita: As for Laura, we will talk about her later, that's another problem! *Jeremy: Okay, so do we agree? I launch it? *Odd: Yep! *Jeremy: Return to the past now! *Mrs. Hertz: Della Robia. Bottom of the class. *Odd: Are you sure? *Mrs. Hertz: Jeremy Belpois. You're at the top, that's good! Laura. Second! That's good too! *Aelita: For me, she definitely went too far! She should be kicked out! *William: Well, Aelita, that's not so simple! We can't kick her out like that just because her father put pressure on her! Besides, she already knows too much about us and Lyoko! *Jeremy: He's right. Laura might bring us many more troubles if we rejected her! *Ulrich: What's going on, William? You seem suddenly so wise...! *Jeremy: Seriously. We'd better keep her, but under strict surveillance! You may come in. So, listen. We thought it over and decided to keep you in the group . But you'll only have limited access to the supercomputer! And one of us will accompany you every time. I hope you'll understand, after all that has happened! *Laura: Yes I will, but... (one look from Aelita) Alright, fine! *Jim: Ah, Della Robbia! I was sure to find you here! You need to go and see the Headmaster! *Odd: Really? Why? *Jim: Your parents are here. Looks like they got your report... *Odd: Oh no...! Category:Season 5 Category:English Subtitles Category:Subtitles Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Chaos at Kadic